You are my love
by Vagabunda sin remedio
Summary: [LEMON SORATA X ARASHI, REEDITADO] ¿Qué pasa cuando el amor de tu vida muere?... ¿Cómo cumplirías la promesa que le hiciste antes de que muriera?. Los sentimientos de Arashi por Sorata, y cómo siguió su vida...


**Disclaimer: **"X/1999" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP, Ban Dai y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

**ACLARACIONES PREVIAS Y RECOMENDACIONES: **Fic clasificación "M", contiene lemon (Sorata x Arashi), por lo tanto, no debe ser leído por menores de edad ni por personas sin criterio formado. Les recomiendo que al menos hayan visto el capítulo 20 de X/1999 o leído el manga; ya que así comprenderán la historia.

**AINWEN ARASHI TINDÓMIEL KISHUU DE ARISUGAWA.**

"**LOVE OF MY LIFE".**

**Capítulo primero: "Hipnotízame".**

De pie frente a una loza mortuoria, una pálida y esbelta mujer dejaba que el frío reinante en la convulsionada Tokio la golpeara con fuerza, agitando violentamente un paraguas cerrado que colgaba de su brazo derecho. Unas grisáceas nubes surcaban un cielo igualmente gris, amenazando con largarse a llover con prontitud.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos… Sorata…- murmuró en voz alta, y una nueva ráfaga del céfiro se dejó sentir; rodeando su cuerpo cual abrazo protector.

Cerrando sus ojos violetas, se dejó acariciar por ese soplo que le removía sus cabellos largos y oscuros, peinándolos con gracilidad. Cuando hubo acabado la caricia, sonrió melancólicamente; dejando su cuerpo caer con pesadez delante de una placa de mármol blanco vetada con unas letras negras que dejaban leer un nombre: "_Arisugawa Sorata"_.

Descolgándose el paraguas de su brazo y posándolo a un costado del diámetro de la tumba, permitió que su mano blanca hiciera un camino, surcando cada una de las letras que formaban el nombre del que hasta hacía unos días; formaba parte del grupo denominado Dragones del Cielo, protectores del destino de la tierra y su equilibrio.

No pudo evitar que en sus ojos, una leve nubosidad comenzara a entorpecerle la visión. Para contener lo que sabía que eran lágrimas, se frotó con violencia los ojos; logrando no sólo incrementar la sensación de humedad que comenzaba a lubricarlos, sino que se enrojecieran aún más de lo que ya los tenía desde hacía días; más específicamente desde seis días atrás, cuando sin poder contenerse más; había abierto sus emociones a un recién conciente Sorata, gritándole que no había pensando en sus propios sentimientos al intentar protegerla de un particularmente despiadado ataque de Fumma Monou; el Kamui Oscuro.

Esos recuerdos viajaban velozmente por su cabeza, no ayudándola en nada para evitar llorar, pero aún así, haciendo uso de todo su aplomo, retomó su característica máscara de indiferencia y seriedad, sabiendo bien que ya no era necesaria. _Él _ya no estaba presente para intentar romperla con sus constantes declaraciones de amor o su incesante búsqueda de hacerla reír.

-Te traje un regalo…- volvió a murmurar, con una voz un poco ronca, carraspeando para evitar que se quebrara de la emoción-. Son tus flores favoritas…- dijo, colocando con sumo cuidado sobre un pequeño túmulo que sobresalía del resto del plano suelo, un abultado grupo de rosas blancas.

Otro soplo de viento la cubrió de norte a sur, sabiendo perfectamente que cada palabra que dijese delante de esa tumba; era oída desde donde sea que estuviese el ex sello de los truenos.

_**Pude cerrar los ojos,  
mas no pude dejar de verte,  
y dejar de dormir;  
mas no dejar de soñar.**_

Un pequeño ramo de azucenas le llamó la atención.

-_Supongo que han de ser de Yuzuriha… o de Seiichiro, tal vez_- pensó pestañeando.

Recordó que poco después de la atroz muerte de Sorata, al ser atravesado por la maldita espada del Kamui Oscuro al intentar cumplir su deseo afanoso de protegerla; los únicos que habían asistido al funeral del joven habían sido Yuzuriha y el editor de revistas, quien sin saber cómo, logró llegar en su silla de ruedas para acompañarlas. La más joven de los dragones parecía especialmente adolorida por el pronto deceso del joven monje de Kouya, pero Arashi había logrado disimular sus sentimientos como siempre lo había hecho.

Unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, mojándola. Pero no le importó. Para ella era mejor así, pues entre gotas que caían; dejó entremezclar sus propias lágrimas que ya no tenía el valor de ocultar. ¿De qué le servía ocultar ahora lo que sentía, si _él _ya no estaba para saberlo?.

-Por culpa de mi silencio te has marchado…- sollozó.

Aunque sabía perfectamente que nadie más estaba en el Cementerio Central de Tokio ese día- lo cual era su razón para visitarlo, ya que no era muy adepta a hacerlo en los días en que comúnmente iba al gente-, cubrió su bello rostro con lo primeros mechones de su lustrosa cabellera, ocultando el pequeño rastro de emotividad que dejó ver al llorar. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado; no se encontraba con las fuerzas suficientes para dejar que sus emociones la arroyasen… y menos delante de la tumba de alguien tan importante para ella.

Otro viento la envolvió, aunque este se mantuvo un poco más distante del contacto directo con ella. Extrañada, se percató de eso, y comprendió inmediatamente que sí; ese era _su _Sorata… cumpliendo todavía desde el lugar en donde se encontrase su alma; el deseo que siempre tuvo… y que fue la razón de su muerte.

_**Puedo callar las voces  
mas no puedo dejar de oírte,**_

_-Eres tú... a ti te elegido para protegerte... Por ti daré mi vida, hermosa Arashi_- la voz alegre del muchacho golpeó en sus oídos, cuando ese tímido fragmento de recuerdo se presentó ante ella en su cerebro.

Ese mismo día, en el que estaban siguiendo a Kamui mientras observaban un partido de basquetball, y con tan sólo unos días de conocerse; el monje le había confesado que sería por ella por quien moriría.

_-El viejo astrólogo lo predijo... y sus predicciones siempre se concretan_- había agregado Sorata, bajando la mirada con un poco de nostalgia, pero no había evitado que, persistente aún ante la réplica de Arashi; el haberla tomado por los hombros y repetírselo de nuevo con vehemencia-. _El predijo que moriría por una mujer..._

Esas palabras resonaron potentes en su atribulada mente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y haciendo un aspaviento con las manos como queriendo alejar esa voz.

-Yo tenía en mis manos tú destino… y te dejé partir…

_**Puedo dejar de ser;  
pero no puedo dejar de estar.**_

Un espasmo nacido desde su corazón la obligó a temblar con fuerza, recordando otra conversación que había tenido en el hospital, cuando el sello del trueno despertó luego de días de inconciencia después de haber invocado a un mantra de protección para evitar la segura muerte de Arashi bajo los trozos de un puente destruido por Fumma.

_-Ignoraste mis sentimientos… dejaste que te hirieran por mi… Tú.. tú…- había dicho la muchacha, sollozando sentada al lado de la cama del enfermo._

_-Lo sé; no sientes nada por mí. Pero tranquila, lo hice por lo que yo siento por ti; tus sentimientos no importan…- le respondió Sorata, tan sonriente como de costumbre._

_Nuevas lágrimas cayeron del rostro compungido de Arashi, protestando nuevamente._

_-¡Tú no sabes lo que yo siento!- agregó furiosa._

Una nueva agitación del céfiro la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Y te fuiste de mi lado sin saber lo que realmente sentía por ti… Sorata… yo…- intentó hablar con soltura, pero un nudo en su garganta le impidió seguir articulando palabras.

Respirando entrecortadamente y reuniendo todo su valor sacándolo de no saber donde; retomó su frase inconclusa, apretando su falta larga entre sus puños, como queriendo conseguir la entereza necesaria para abrir su corazón y dejarlo hablar de una vez por todas.

-Sorata… yo… sé que es muy tarde para que sepas esto, pero también sé que ahora me estás escuchando y viendo desde el cielo… y creo… creo que es tiempo…- se interrumpió por unos instantes, tragando saliva con sonoridad-… es tiempo de que tú… tú sepas que yo siempre…

Unos truenos se dejaron escuchar con potencia, casi partiendo el cielo en dos con su fuerza. Cayeron más y más, pero Arashi no se asustó. Desde la muerte de Sorata, constantemente podía sentir su presencia y hasta su aroma impregnando el aire que la rodeaba; como aquella noche…

_-¿Podrías darme otra cosa?- preguntó el muchacho, enseriando su rostro._

_Arashi, asustada, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, siendo sorprendida por Sorata, al unir sus labios a los suyos._

_En un comienzo fue un roce suave, apenas un contacto de sus bocas, pero no queriendo esperar más, el monje posó su mano izquierda por detrás de la cabeza de la muchacha, tocando su nuca para profundizar el beso._

_Aún sorprendida, la sacerdotisa de Ise, se encontró con la lengua del joven sello tratando de entrar en su boca._

_Sin saber porqué y tampoco sin tener mucha conexión con su parte racional, permitió el paso de una lengua húmeda y un poco juguetona, que primero degustó sus dientes y que después fue en la búsqueda de su propia lengua. Mantuvieron ambas una lucha por quién tenía el poder, una lucha que se reflejaba en la mano de la mujer, que apretaba con fuerza la cubrecama blanca y de algodón que abrigaba al monje._

_**Bésame, hipnotízame,  
ya no me importa mas  
róbame el alma; hechízame.**_

_Sin quererlo ninguno de los dos- siendo Arashi conciente de eso-, se separaron un minuto después, ya que el aire se les hacia escaso._

_Sorata jadeaba… ¡y no era para menos!. Los médicos les habían advertido a los amigos del muchacho que no podía pasar emociones fuertes debido a su inestable estado de salud, ya que la pérdida de sangre era grave y cualquier alteración emocional podía implicar hasta un colapso en su corazón y… ¡ellos se habían besado así, apasionadamente!._

_La mujer se reprendió mentalmente por su torpeza, debería haber cortado el beso incluso antes de que ocurriese, pero el sólo contacto de la boca del joven sobre la suya la había echo perder su compostura. Algo por demás extraño en su semblante._

_Ajena a sus tribulaciones, en la mente de Sorata no cabía más que el mero recuerdo de lo que segundos antes había ocurrido. ¡Por fin había besado a su nena!. Su corazón bailaba de alegría, lo cual se patentó en su sonrisa tiernucha y en el brillo infantil de sus ojos._

_-Nena… me has sorprendido- dijo, recuperando el aliento, aunque se sentía aún débil, pero por nada del mundo permitiría demostrárselo a la mujer ante él._

_-¡Sorata!- le reprimió enojada, enmascarándose nuevamente de su actitud fría._

_-Lo sé, lo sé; lo hiciste porque te lo pedí. Pero al menos podré morir feliz; ¡besé a la mujer más linda del mundo!- agregó aún contento-. Pero… me hubiese gustado besarte porque tú también así lo quisieras- prosiguió un poco después, con el rostro sereno, sin mirarla-. Creo que hubiese sido perfecto si tú también lo hubieses deseado, pero te doy las gracias, porque cumpliste un gran sueño desde que te conocí- terminó, volviendo a sonreír, aunque ahora mirando a la chica._

_Trató inútilmente de levantar su lastimada mano derecha, sin lograr respuesta en ella, por lo que, decepcionado; levantó su otra mano buscando alcanzar la cara suave de la espadachina._

_-¿Crees qué lo hice por lástima?- preguntó la muchacha, cerrando los ojos con fuerza; no soportaba saber que por su culpa, era probable que el monje jamás volviese a mover su mano derecha._

_Alzando las cejas, el monje apretó los labios graciosamente._

_-¿Tendrías otra razón para hacerlo?- preguntó ceñudo._

_Sorprendida por la oración, Arashi no respondió de inmediato._

_Si el beso había sido algo insólito, el pensar que en esos momentos- cuando lo más probable era que estuviesen ad portas de la última batalla por el destino de la Tierra- en que podía dejarse llevar por las emociones era algo francamente estúpido._

_Poniéndose de pie casi de un salto, la mujer abandonó el pequeño taburete en el que había pasado noches enteras velando por el sueño del enfermo, para dirigirse a la ventana que estaba a sus espaldas._

_Un tibio atardecer le hizo lagrimear los ojos debido a la luz que lograba entrar por los pliegues de la cortina, bañando su blanca figura con una luz etérea; haciéndola ver mucho más hermosa que de costumbre. Por otra parte, al sentir los últimos rayos del sol entibiar su uniforme escolar; también sentía que algo la recorría por dentro con la misma rapidez y fuerza de la sangre que se bombea al corazón._

_Mirándola desde su cómodo lecho, Sorata contemplaba a la mujer delante de él con ternura. Sabía bien que la pregunta que le había hecho era algo incómoda, y más sabiendo que no tenía ninguna relación más que de "compañeros de trabajo" como lo definía ella misma. A pesar de las protestas de él mismo. Pero no podía evitarlo; realmente se había enamorado de ella al cabo de esos meses que llevaba en Tokyo. Quería haberlo evitado… pero era imposible. No era sólo el hecho de que el Hoshimi se lo hubiese predicho antes de partir a cumplir con su deber de sello; sino que, si por circunstancias normales y bajo métodos más comunes, de igual forma se habría enamorado de ella._

_¿Por qué?. Restando su particular belleza misteriosa; estaba el echo de que era alguien de carácter firme, decidida y noble, mas por sobre todo; honesta. Conociendo su corazón- y en parte por lo poco que lograba deducir a través de las contadas veces en que dejaba ver lo que realmente sentía-; tenía la certeza más absoluta e irrefutable de que ella jamás lo traicionaría. Y eso era algo que le importaba mucho. Como alguien criado sin padres, y bajo estrictas reglas- que siempre lograba quebrantar-, Sorata valoraba de todo corazón el conocer a alguien en quien depositar su mayor tesoro; su amor y protección… Y su escogida sin lugar a dudas; era su linda Arashi._

_Ajena a los pensamientos del monje, Arashi seguía de pie, mirando el atardecer. No encontraba nada más parecido a ella que los atardeceres: el declive del fuego apasionado del día… y la fusión fría de la noche… así como ella. Fiera para proteger y cumplir con su destino, y helada y recelosa con sus emociones._

_Se cruzó de brazos, suspirando. Debía responder a la pregunta del joven, pero… ¿qué debía responder?. Podía seguir sin hacer caso a los arranques pasionales de Sorata, salir por la puerta y conservar su dignidad intacta… O podía dejar por una vez que su corazón se manifestara y que…_

_**Puedo calmar mi mente  
mas no puedo calmar mi sangre,**_

_-Quizás la tenga…- contestó distraídamente._

_Ahora era el turno del sello de trueno para asombrarse. ¿Qué significaba esa respuesta?._

_-No te entiendo, nena- le dejó saber._

_Se removió inquieto en su cama, intentando apoyarse en parte de su antebrazo izquierdo, pero una debilidad lo recorrió, haciéndolo gruñir bajamente de dolor. ¡Maldita su suerte y su mano que ahora no podía mover!. Pero nada importaba, era lo mínimo que estaba dispuesto a soportar con tal de que ningún Dragón de la Tierra hiriese al amor de su vida._

_Arashi ni siquiera se inmutó ante el quejido del hombre, pues no escuchaba nada más que el debatir de sus propios problemas. ¿Qué debía hacer?... ¡Si tan sólo estuviese totalmente segura de lo que sentía por el monje!. Pero eran diametralmente opuestos y ¡no podía dejar que simples sentimientos pasionales se apoderasen de ella justo ahora, que Kamui parecía tan dispuesto a unirse a la causa de los Dragones del Cielo!._

_Volviendo a intentar moverse, Sorata se quitó las sondas que le suministraban suero vital y un analgésico. No quería estar adormilado para escuchar la respuesta de Arashi, aunque fuera un típico "no" o simplemente se quedara en silencio. Si ya había sido capaz de besarla; estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final con tal de saber si realmente ella sentía algo por él, pero, contra todo lo que pensó, la descompensación que sintió al dejar de recibir el suero y los sedantes se hizo sentir de inmediato. Un mareo le agitó los sentidos y un dolor indescriptible le golpeo en cada parte de su maltrecho cuerpo. ¡Pero no era el momento para preocuparse por sus heridas!. Necesitaba con prontitud respuestas claras a todas sus dudas._

_No sabiendo cómo, al fin y después de superar su vértigo y dolor, descorrió las tapas que lo abrigaban, y pisando el frío suelo de cerámica; logró ponerse de pie, tambaleante. Se aferró a una mesita que había al costado de su cama para tener fuerzas y alcanzar a la mujer que seguía impertérrita mirando como el sol se ocultaba._

_-Arashi…- habló trémulo, pues su voz estaba débil, al igual que su cuerpo._

_Ella pareció no escucharlo, pues seguía mirando con fijeza la muerte del sol._

_Un suspiro escapó del pecho del pobre muchacho, cuando logró caminar lentamente hacia la sacerdotisa, rozando su espalda con la punta de los dedos de su mano izquierda._

_-Nena- dijo, acentuando el contacto._

_Se colocó atrás de la mujer con firmeza, mejor de todos sus dolores, para comenzar a abrazarla tímidamente._

_Arashi, absorta en sus propios pensamientos, correspondió al gesto casi como si lo hubiese estado esperando. Se aferró al antebrazo del muchacho, que ahora le rodeaba la cintura y suspiró también. Era extraño, pero el tenerlo así de cerca le causaba un efecto de debilidad._

_**Y puedo ser sincero  
sin dejar de mentir.**_

_-Quizás no lo haya echo por lástima, Sorata- contestó al fin._

_Sorata se sintió feliz al notar que ella se apretaba contra él, queriendo acercarlo más. Dudoso, obedeció lo que sentía que en silencio le pedía la mujer, posando su cabeza sobre la de ella, y disfrutando también del atardecer que ya estaba próximo a acabar._

_-No importa porqué hayas permitido que te besara; sólo espero que lo hayas disfrutado- habló el monje, profundizando el abrazo._

_Colocó su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de la espadachina, donde ella recargó su rostro._

_Arashi suspiró, sentía una gran batalla dentro de su corazón. Tenía unas ganas locas de volver a sentir los labios del joven besándola, pero también sabía que esa sería la sentencia definitiva para condenarlo a morir por ella._

_-Te amo…- musitó de repente el sello del trueno, con una voz cargada de ternura._

_¡Eso había sido la gota que colmó el vaso!... Si su memoria no le fallaba, jamás abiertamente había escuchado a Sorata decirle "te amo" y ahora, justo que se sentía un poco débil y enferma, ¡él le salía con eso!._

_Nuevamente en su cabeza se formó la pregunta ¿qué responder?.. y ahora se sumaba su corazón… ¿Qué debía hacer: dejarse llevar por lo que empezaba a sentir o rechazar nuevamente las declaraciones del chico?... pero ahora había ocurrido lo del beso… y eso la tenía aún muy confundida._

_-No necesitas responder, Arashi, sólo quería hacerte saber que siempre te amaré; aún después de la batalla final._

_-Quiero responderte; pero no sé exactamente cómo- le avisó, recuperando la compostura._

_-¿Ah?- dijo Sorata, colocando cara de duda._

_-¿Puedo ser franca contigo?- le preguntó ahora la chica, escondiendo un poco su faz entre el abrazo del shingón._

_-Quiero que siempre seas honesta conmigo, nena- contestó positivamente, sonriendo después-, y más hoy, que quiero abrirte mi corazón totalmente._

_-Sorata…- reprochó ella, cerrando los ojos._

_Por fin el sol ya se había perdido en el horizonte del mar, y la luna comenzaba al alzarse pálida y luminosa en el cielo. Algunas estrellas también comenzaban a salir de paseo, moteando la oscuridad con graciosos ases de luz._

_El muchacho saboreo su propio nombre en la voz de la mujer que amaba. ¡Cuán lindo sonaba cuando lo decía ella!. Sin poder soportarlo, estrechó más fuerte a la sacerdotisa, recorriendo con su nariz la longitud de la oscura cabellera de ella. Aspiraba su aroma suave, único, sólo de ella, mientras su pelo le hacía cosquillas en la punta de la nariz._

_Arashi se percató de las caricias que comenzaba a darle el monje, sintiéndose mucho más extraña. Apreciaba plenamente como la recorría con cierta curiosidad, y sin ella quererlo; disfrutaba de esos arrumacos._

_-Sorata...- gimió levemente cuando sintió un leve roce de los labios del sello sobre su cuello._

_El joven la sintió temblar al pasar rápidamente por su cuello, sonriendo escondido entre el pelo largo de la mujer._

_-Te amo- le repitió al oído el muchacho._

_**Puedo quedarme cerca,  
mas no puedo dejar de huirte**_

_Bruscamente, Arashi giró sobre si misma, abrazando con fuerza al monje shingón. Se aferró con todo su cuerpo, poniéndose de puntitas para intentar alcanzar a llegar a la altura del hombre. Atónico- tanto por el gesto y por el dolor de sentir como la mujer casi lo ahorcaba con su abrazo-, correspondió el cariño tímidamente, rodeando con su brazo bueno la estrecha cintura de Kishuu. Hundió su rostro a la altura del hombro de la fémina._

_Estuvieron abrazados tanto tiempo que, cuando se soltaron, ya la noche se había desplegado con su total majestad en la altitud del cielo. _

_La mujer se secó el rostro con el dorso de las manos, intentando ocultar que, mientras estaban abrazados; había llorado. Sorata se percató de eso, y, apartando las blancas manos de la espadachina; secó el mismo las lágrimas._

_-Nena, sabes que no soporto ver llorar a una mujer- le sonrió bonachonamente, sin mirarla._

_Ella no se sorprendió por eso, pero sí por el motivo de sus lágrimas._

_**Puedo cambiar mi vida,  
mas no puedo cambiarme a mi.**_

_Mientras había estado resguardada en el abrazo, se había largado a llorar como jamás lo había echo… y no sabía le porqué… sólo estaba segura de que no quería llorar más sin que él la abrazara. Era extraño, pero el sentir la calidez de su cuerpo tan próxima a ella le había causado una sensación de seguridad y paz, algo que no tenia recuerdo de haber sentido en su vida. Quería mantenerse pegada a él- por eso casi lo había estrangulado- y no separarse más._

_-Disculpa- dijo azorada al sentir la mano firme del monje recorrerle el rostro-, fue un arranque de idiotez._

_Una sombra cayó sobre el rostro alegre de Sorata. Lo sabía; sabía que esa acción apasionada de la mujer podía durar sólo un instante._

_Retrocediendo dos pasos, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama hospitalaria, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba mareado y quería descansar._

_-No te preocupes; debería estar acostumbrado a tus rechazos…- un suspiró se escapó por entre sus labios._

_Comenzó a acostarse en la cama haciendo uso de sus brazos, cuando sintió que ella lo ayudaba a recostarse._

_A pesar de que pesaba quizás el doble que ella, Arashi lo sujeto por debajo de los hombros con todas sus fuerzas y lo ayudó a acomodarse._

_-No quise decir eso, Sorata- replicó, acomodando las almohadas en la espalda._

_-Nena, descuida; aún así sigo amándote- le contestó, fingiendo voz alegre._

_Intentó sonreír de verdad, pero le habían dolido las palabras de la mujer. Era verdad que estaba al tanto que ella no lo amaba, pero en esos instantes, en su interior, una pequeña llama de esperanza había comenzado a encenderse, pero a los segundos, se había apagado totalmente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto de pensar que ella podía amarlo?._

_-¿Arashi?- pronunció su nombre con seriedad._

_La sacerdotisa lo miró, sentándose nuevamente sobre el taburete para visitas._

_-¿Sí?, ¿necesitas algo?._

_Tragando sonoramente la saliva, fijó su mirada color miel en la pared que tenía en frente. No quería mirarla, estaba un poco triste; y no quería hacérselo notar por nada del mundo. Podía rechazarlo o ignorarlo, pero no jugar con sus sentimientos._

_-Te hablo en serio cuando te digo que te amo, y que te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario._

_-Estoy segura de eso, pero… ¿cómo sabes tú que me amas?. ¿Qué sientes dentro de ti como para saber que soy yo la mujer de la profecía que te dijo Hoshimi?- lo encaró con rapidez._

_Respiraba agitadamente y su cabello oscuro le tapaba la cara. Bajo esa cortina de cabellera, su ceño fino se encontraba fruncido y los labios apretados. Seguía esa maldita riña interna entre su orgullo y su corazón, el cual saltaba gritándole "¡Sorata!"._

_Por otra parte, el monje volvió a mirarla inmediatamente al escuchar la pregunta._

_-Siento… siento que eres mi aire, que con sólo verte, puedo seguir en pie. Que deseo sentirte a mi lado porque nada más me importa cuando estoy contigo; ni siquiera Kamui o el mismo destino del mundo._

_-¡Sorata!- le reprochó con fiereza, agitando su pelo con violencia-. Lo único en lo que deberíamos pensar es en futuro de la raza humana. ¡No podemos permitir que desaparezca todo solamente porque nosotros queremos estar juntos!._

_Perplejo, la frase viajó por la mente hasta llegar al cerebro del sello del trueno. "Nosotros" se repetía… ¿Acaso ella quería estar con él?._

_-Dijiste "nosotros"… nena… tú… ¿acaso sientes algo por mí?._

_-Yo…- comenzó a responder, siendo interrumpida por unos labios que la buscaban bravamente._

_**Bésame, hipnotízame,  
ya no me importa más,**_

_Sorata nuevamente se había levantado- con mayor rapidez ahora- y estaba sentando frente a la sacerdotisa, inclinado sobre ella, besándola. Atrapó el sorprendido rostro de la chica con las palmas de sus manos, aproximándolo a él._

_-Quiero amarte, Arashi, por favor; déjame hacerlo…- le suplicó entre besos._

_Resistiéndose en un principio, logró responder cada beso con una pasión similar a la del shingón. Para ayudarse, lentamente, Arashi rodeó el cuello del malogrado muchacho con sus brazos, suspirando cada vez que se daban una pequeña pausa._

_Sin detenerse, lentamente el joven comenzó a recostarse en su cama, arrastrando a la mujer con él. La posó a su lado derecho, pasando por debajo de su cuello su mano inmóvil, para acostarse sobre ella con cuidado. _

_Siguieron los besos, con cada vez mayor pasión, mientras se abrazaban con potencia._

_-No soporto sentirte lejos de mí- dijo agitada la sacerdotisa._

_-Ni yo… esta noche quiero sentirme tuyo…- respondió delirante el muchacho._

_Sintiendo el peso del cuerpo del monje sobre ella, Arashi seguía peleando consigo misma, pero esta vez, estaba ganando su parte emocional por sobre la racional._

_-Por una noche quiero permitirme sentir como una persona normal- pensó la mujer._

_-Arashi… oh… hermosa- susurraba Sorata, besando ahora completamente el rostro del objeto de su amor._

_**Róbame el alma; hechízame.**_

_Sin pedir permiso, continuó su camino bajando por el borde del mentón, para atacar el cuello pálido de su amante. Comenzó besándolo despacio, pero a medida que fue dejándose llevar por el momento- y por el abrazo apretado que le estaba dando a la mujer-, sus besos cambiaron por pequeñas succiones que enrojecían los sectores por donde pasaba._

_-Ah…- gimió sorprendida por las caricias de su compañero de lucha._

_La mujer revolvía insistentemente los cabellos del monje, apretándose contra él, exponiendo su cuello a una mayor arremetida por parte de muchacho. Le fascinaba la forma en que él la besaba, con ternura, pero también con pasión contenida._

_Sorata, no pudiendo soportar más con sólo saborear el escote de su amor, metió su mano izquierda bajo la blusa escolar de la espadachina, haciéndola saltar un poco por el frío de las yemas de sus dedos._

_-Lo siento- se disculpó._

_Por respuesta sólo obtuvo una media sonrisa por parte de Kishuu, atontándolo con el gesto. Alzando las cejas con curiosidad, Sorata miró donde estaba su mano y se mordió el labio inferior, pero un suspiro débil lo hizo volver sus ojos a los hermosos ojos de su nena._

_-Sigue- le dijo ella._

_La sonrisa de tonto se acentuó más en el rostro del sello de Kouya, motivándolo. Juguetonamente, la punta de sus dedos bordeó los contornos de la parte superior del uniforme. Haciendo uso del consentimiento de la chica, intentó quitarle la blusa levantándola, pero ella le ayudó, ya que no era muy coordinado con su mano zurda._

_Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la imagen que veía. Era verdad que, desde que la conocía, su belleza le había impactado. ¡Pero ni en sus mejores sueños podría haber concebido que era así de preciosa!. _

_**Bésame, intoxícame,**_

_Aprovechándose del momento de guardia baja que mostró Sorata, Arashi, olvidándose por completo de cualquier duda que tuviese en ese momento; comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del pijama que cubría al monje. Lanzándola lejos, dejo ante ella la visión de un torso absolutamente perfecto- sin duda, efecto del arduo entrenamiento al que sometieron al joven en el Monte Kouya-, aunque vendado en la parte de la cintura._

_Sus manos finas recorrieron ese vendaje con delicadeza, formándole unas pequeñas lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos._

_Atento a cada acción de ella, Sorata no dejó pasar el echo de que ella estaba preocupada por él._

_-Descuida, nena; prefiero mil veces estas heridas en mi cuerpo, que saber que tú estás así- dijo roncamente._

_Sonriendo tranquilizadoramente, volvió a rodear con sus manos el cuello del muchacho, atrayéndolo hacia ella para besarlo._

_Se unieron nuevamente con pasión, acariciándose ambos con soltura. Las manos de Sorata recorrían incesantes la espalda de la muchacha, buscando el broche del sujetador._

_Al encontrarlo, de deshizo de el, lanzándolo contra la pared más cercana, para proseguir con un ataque a la parte que recién había descubierto._

_-Eres hermosa- murmuró secamente, antes de besar y acariciar los pechos de la chica._

_Una corriente que pasó por su espina dorsal la sacudió, haciéndola temblar, cosa que aprovechó el monje para besarla con ternura en los labios._

_-Te amo- le dijo al terminar el beso y presto; siguió deleitándose con el cuerpo de Kishuu._

_**Ya no me importa ser,  
un ser sin alma; atrápame.**_

_-Sorata…- gimió despacio, sumida en la hipnosis de esas caricias._

_Sujetándola por la cintura, la aproximó más el chico, pegándola a su cuerpo._

_Ella tampoco quería romper el contacto con la piel tibia del muchacho, por lo que se aferró a él con urgencia, arañándole levemente la espalda. Quería sentir su transpiración, su respiración; sentir los latidos que golpeaban el corazón de ese hombre que la estaba volviendo loca de placer._

_Sumido por las pasiones, Arisugawa descendió su mano hasta alcanzar la falda larga de la escuela de Arashi, subiéndola rápidamente para lograr tocar sus piernas. Se perdió en ella, tratando de encontrar el lugar de mayor placer que ella tuviese y así consentirla como siempre había querido. Hacer sentir especial a su nena, pero encontró como obstáculo la ropa interior que la protegía. Sacó la pantaleta, deslizándola por las suaves y largas piernas de la sacerdotisa._

_Cuando ya no tuvo ninguna oposición, deslizó sus dedos por su intimidad, tocándola como siempre soñó._

_Extasiada por las caricias que empezaba a sentir más abajo en su cuerpo, la espadachina apretaba inmisericorde las sábanas blancas de la cama del hospital, tratando de controlar las sensaciones placenteras que sentía; la agonía que le hacia sentir tan deseada y tan amada por ese monje._

_-Te...- intentó decir, pero cortó su frase al sentir cómo Arisugawa le tapaba los labios con un furioso beso._

_Con las fuerzas renovadas que sentía recorrer por su cuerpo, Sorata también se desvistió rápidamente, quitándose el pantalón del hospital._

_Volviendo a colocarse sobre el cuerpo de la chica, esta lo recibió apasionada, comiéndole la boca a besos locos, peinando desordenadamente el pelo del muchacho._

_-Te…- volvió a repetir, intentando confesar lo que llevaba dentro, pero no pudo._

_Era cierto; estaba gozando con la forma en que Sorata la acariciaba, pero eso no significaba necesariamente que se sentía enamorada de él… ¿o sí?._

_**Bésame, hipnotízame,  
ya no me importa mas,**_

_Recuperando el aliento después de tanto beso, el monje la miró con cariño, pasando delicadamente su mano por el suave rostro. Quería contemplarla eternamente así, entregada a él, temblando con sus besos, abrazándolo con fuerza, pero tenía la leve sensación de que sería la única vez en que podrían amarse así. No sabía bien porqué, pero una espina se clavó en parte de su corazón, dejándole una sensación amarga en su boca, la cual prefirió ignorar para disfrutar del momento y complacer a su amada._

_Se detuvieron ambos ahora, a contemplarse ensimismados en sus pensamientos personales, pero poco les duró, porque la cercanía de sus cuerpos y la excitación evidente en Sorata, golpeó la pierna izquierda de la mujer, sorprendiéndola._

_Se rieron de eso unos minutos, tratando de aplazar lo que sabían que pasaría… y que querían que jamás acabase._

_-¿Quieres que…- iba a preguntar Sorata, siendo interrumpido por un beso rápido que Arashi le dejo en el hombro derecho. Lo tomó como un "sí"._

_**Róbame el alma hechízame.**_

_Separando sus piernas, la mujer permitió que el sello del trueno se colocase en medio de su cuerpo y con extremo cuidado, comenzó a penetrarla lentamente._

_La sensación era inigualable: placentera, dolorosa y excitante al mismo tiempo. Ambos hicieron presión en el otro para lograr que todo el miembro entrase en Arashi._

_Ella, se apretó contra el colchón de la cama, aferrándose con una mano a la espalda del monje y con la otra, estrujando nuevamente las sábanas, tratando de apaciguar el dolor._

_-¡Ay!- gimoteó._

_Notando eso, Sorata buscó los labios de Kishuu para poseerlos con delicadeza, besándola pausadamente mientras empujaba al máximo. _

_-¿Te hice daño?- preguntó con preocupación, dejando de moverse._

_La mujer negó con la cabeza, pero eso no menguó su intranquilidad. Bajó su mirada hasta el lugar donde se unían sus cuerpos, y con pavor, observó un delgado hilo de sangre que salía de la espadachina, mandando parte de su propio cuerpo._

_-¡Arashi!- volvió a contemplarla, e intentó salir del cuerpo de la chica, siendo retenido por un par de piernas que envolvieron su cintura por la espalda._

_-Sorata… sólo hazme tuya esta noche; por favor…- le suplicó, buscando el cuello del monje._

_-Te haré sentir cuanto te he amado desde que te vi…- respondió, introduciendo nuevamente su miembro en ella; moviéndose muy lentamente._

_Desbordados de ternura, los primeros empujes era tan suaves y profundos; sacando gemidos de los labios de ambos. Se apretaban despacio, acariciándose el rostro mutuamente; buscando el ritmo perfecto para los dos._

_-¡Ah!- suspiraba la mujer a cada movimiento del chico. De verdad la mataba de placer, a pesar de ser tan delicado y cariñoso con ella._

_-¡Mmm…!- pronunciaba el shingón, buscando su mano para juntarla con la suya; formando un puño cerrado que se presionada a cada entrada y salida._

_Una vez que ambos se acostumbraron al cuerpo del otro; el muchacho comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido, sintiendo cómo cada movimiento era distinto al anterior, más complaciente. Cada empuje se volvía más rápido, hasta que ya ninguno de los dos lograba percatarse de cuando empezaba o terminaba cada penetración._

_**Bésame, idiotízame,**_

_Los gemidos, iban y venían, saliendo de los labios de los dos por igual, llenando la habitación con sus sonidos e intensidades sonoras, al igual que los temblores y espasmos, que comenzaban a azotarlos a ambos; especialmente a la sacerdotisa, quien tiritaba sin control. Sentía dentro de sí un calor que la carcomía por todas partes y amenazaba con hacerla estallar, por lo que, con un movimiento especialmente profundo del muchacho; sintió como si una bomba estallase dentro de ella; haciéndola gritar con placer y removerse inquieta bajo el peso de Sorata. Él también sentía algo en su interior, que le indicaba que estaba próximo a llegar a su clímax absoluto, por lo que empezó a aumentar sus embestidas, alcanzando su orgasmo poco después del de Arashi._

_El monje pudo darse cuenta de lo que había experimentado, feliz por haber logrado que ambos llegaran al final. Comenzó a retirarse exhausto del cuerpo de la mujer, sintiendo que todas sus pocas fuerzas lo habían abandonado. Sabía en demasía que su cuerpo no estaba a su máxima capacidad anímica, y con lo acababa de hacer; su fuerza física había decaído bastante debido a su precario estado de salud. Tanto era su debilitamiento, que ahora sí podía sentir su cuerpo cansado y reparar- literalmente- de que le hacía mucha falta toda la sangre que había perdido al intentar mantener al mantra de protección invocado para evitar que matasen a su nena._

_Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su mano derecha para conseguir apoyo, mordiéndose la lengua para no quejarse de dolor, aunque sus ojos lo traicionaron. Con la ayuda de Arashi- quien ya estaba repuesta del orgasmo anterior-, logró acomodarse para recostarse, sonriéndole con su característica picardía._

_-Nena; te amo- le dijo, besándola levemente, aún azorado por lo que acababan de hacer._

_-Sorata… gracias…- logró responder un poco turbada, acomodándose en el pecho del hombre._

_-Gracias a ti, mi amor; por dejarme tenerte esta noche. Ahora sí puedo morir tranquilo; y sólo por ti- agregó él, pasando por debajo del cuello de la muchacha, su brazo muerto._

_La atrajo hacia sí mucho más, cubriéndolos con la sábana y cubrecama. Ella, se agazapó en el pecho del monje, acurrucándose en el como una niña pequeña asustada._

_Sorata, mirándola apaciblemente, le murmuró incontables veces "te amo", envolviéndola en un abrazo fuerte; del cual nunca más iba a querer soltarla…_

Un escalofrío la recorrió entera al terminar de recordar esa noche, en la que se entregó por completo a ese monje que había muerto por su causa.

Suspiró, dulcemente, como sólo la hacía suspirar él cuando lo recordaba.

-Debo irme- le habló a la tumba, más repuesta de sus propias remembranzas.

Otra brisa las rodeó, acariciándole las manos que caían apoyadas en sus rodillas. Las miró y recordó que todavía habitaba en ella la espada que le correspondía como sello de Ise, la cual ya no podía invocar a voluntad debido a que había perdido sus poderes. Las acarició, intentando darles calor puesto que estaban muy frías; pero al moverlas, las mangas de su blusa se corrieron hacia atrás, mostrándole sus muñecas… mutiladas por unos cortes pequeños que habían dejado costras resecas.

No se preocupó por ocultarlas; total, estaba sola en ese cementerio, pero de todas maneras bajo sus mangas, arropándolas de unos ojos que sabía que la seguían noche y día, que entraban en sus sueños y embriagaban su aire con ese olor a menta tan característico de… su Sorata.

-Pronto vendré a verte; mi amor- se despidió, haciendo una inclinación.

_**Ya no me importa ser,  
un ser sin alma; atrápame.**_

Se encaminó elegante por el sendero de piedra que se dirigía a la entrada del cementerio sin mirar atrás, pero sabiendo de sobra que, sobre la tumba del ex Dragón del Cielo, la silueta de un fantasma la contemplaba. La silueta de un hombre alto, con una gorra de beisball…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTAS DE LA LOCA AUTORA:**

**¡Hola gente preciosa!, es mi segundo fic y mi primer lemon y songfic (sé que es pésimo, pero no me maten!!) el cual se inspiró en el capítulo 20 y 23 del anime "X/1999" y en imágenes del manga, por lo que lo más probable es que ya todos sepan sobre el lemon entre Arashi y Sorata, pero quise reafirmarlo, ya que será el punto de partida de la historia; no desesperen, si hay razones para que haya contado el lemon. Y el título corresponde a una canción de Quee llamada "Love of my life". La letra calza perfecto con lo que vendrá después, y más adelante pondré la letra en inglés y español para que entiendan la idea. **

**La otra canción que aparece (y que está en negrita y cursiva) corresponde al grupo Fobia y se llama "Hipnotízame". La escuché hace poco por televisión y me inspiró a reeditar este fic, convirtiéndolo en un sognfic.**

**Pero, ¿por qué escribir sobre Sorata y Arashi?. Pues me considero una fan absoluta de esta pareja tan especial. Sorata es simplemente encantador y me encantaría conocer a un hombre tan jugado, romántico y chistoso como él, y Arashi es mi maestra; sólo ella tiene esa combinación de misterio e indiferencia.**

**DEDICADO:**

**1.- Va a sonar raro, pero se lo dedico a mi amigo personal Rodrigo Bascuñán (alias Comando) porque el grandísimo favor de ir a catetear a la tía Roxana para saber si ya estaban listos mis papeles en la U xD. Gracias, niño, por ese favor, y lo prometido es deuda; aquí esta este fic para ti. Ojalá lo hayas disfrutado mucho!. Te quiero (no piensen mal, maldits pervertidos; me debo total y exclusivamente al Sorata o Murtagh que ha de estar por alguna parte de este inmenso mundo esperando por mí, como yo lo espero a él).**

**2.- A los fans de X, en especial de Sorata y Arashi. Espero que sigan leyendo la historia y puedan contribuir a que crezca y se haga mejor, porque esto es para ustedes y su opinión vale mucho para mí.**

**Espero sus sinceros comentarios, gente preciosa. Ya saben, reviews por si quieren que siga la historia, por si quieren que me tire de un puente, para mandarme un ataque de un Dragón de la Tierra (no importa, para resistir; construiré un kekkai) o simplemente para decir lo que se les venga en gana!. **

**Los quiero mucho…**

**ADELANTOS:**

**En el próximo capítulo, aparecerá Subaru (no sé porque, pero aparecerá igual xD) y veremos porqué el fantasma de cierto joven muy atractivo ronda a nuestra querida sacerdotisa.**

**Bueno, chau, besitos a todos!!**

**Ainwen Arashi Tindómiel Kishuu de Arisugawa.**


End file.
